Beautiful Distraction
by Anabelle-Love
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first songfic  Ilse DeLange - Beautiful Distraction . It's STELENA! And please review - It would mean SO MUCH to me  as to a person and a beginner-writer . Thank you all so much! xx


Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything about the Vampire Diaries. :-( The song Beautiful Distraction from Ilse DeLange does not belong to me either. I just used the words because I find them very fitting to this couple (Stelena).

.com/watch?v=aQMeo1tiRz0

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first songfic and it's a STELENA! I know, myself I am totally Delena, too. But this song from Ilse DeLange is my favorite – it's called Beautiful Distraction. On one evening I was thinking about Rihanna's Man Down and suddenly this song came into my mind (Really, I have no idea why :D ). You should really check Ilse out – she's awesome! Anyways, I immediately thought about how Stefan and Elena love each other. And yes, Elena loves Damon, too. But this is totally Stelena.

_You found me  
>Singing songs about the rain<br>I found you; I couldn't find words to explain  
>How you were the day I was the dark of night<br>How the world spun around us like a satellite  
>How you met me in the middle and I held on tight<em>

Oh, Stefan. My love, my everything. Remember the day that we first met? I was sitting in the cemetery writing my diary. And then this think fog came (which Damon caused). And I met you as I was running away from it. I fell and you asked me if I was OK. That was my first impression of you: caring, beautiful and weird. Yes, I found it weird when you said that I should go. When you didn't make any effort to help me with my wound. But it was OK.

I thought I was terrible by that time, but later I found out that it was still quite bearable. I felt sorry for myself. And you showed me that there was another way. You got me out of my misery. The first few weeks with you were amazing – until I came to know about your "little" vampire-secret. I was scared, I never believed in this "supernatural" stuff. Until I found out that I was supernatural, too. But that was a lot later. But I knew that I loved you. And I kind of... I don't know, I guess I just knew that you wouldn't hurt me.

_You will always be my beautiful distraction  
>One part sweetness two parts passion<br>Everyday you make me feel brand new  
>You asked for my heart not perfection<br>The first one to lead me in the right direction  
>This crazy world won't change the same old me<br>Who loves the same old you_

The years with you have been amazing. I'm a vampire now, I know what I'm talking about. It has been fifty years since we first met. And still, it's like yesterday – we look the same and we are the same. No – I love you even more then I did by that time. And everyday I fall in love with you all over again.

Do you know why I love you so much? From the very beginning you were there for me. You have lied to me several times and you have kept things secret from me, but how angry and betrayed I could have felt by then, deep inside I knew that it was for the best. You cared about me.

You and Damon – both in love with me. It was like 1864 all over again, wasn't it? But I differ from Katherine – I made my choice. You know what? Let's not talk about Damon now.

_You brought me back when I'd forgotten how to fall  
>To fall in love<br>Showed me I could have it all  
>And not give up a single thing I am<br>When I said I couldn't you said  
>Yes we can<br>It took me all this time now I understand I do_

When I'm with you I feel alive. From the very beginning of our love story. I was damaged from the death of my parents. You saved me several times in my life. At first you saved me at the car crash itself. I am still thankful to you for that every single day of my life. You saved me the second time after we started dating. You showed me that I was worth it. You loved me for ME, you didn't pity me. Everyone else did.

Third time you saved me was from Klaus. Remember? That weird hybrid-werewolf-freak? How could you forget. You and Damon did everything in your power to save me. Of course, I had to die. I did, but John saved me. I don't know how that works, but I owe him my life. I never thought I'd be grateful to someone like him. But after all he's done, I hate myself for not talking to him. For hating him. He loved me, even though I hated him. He died for me.

You never gave up on me. You always believed in me. When I made that deal with Elijah you didn't, but I can't really blame you. But I proved that he was worth it, without this deal you and Damon would've died in that fight with the werewolfs. Elijah is a good friend of ours, he's always been. I understand why he didn't kill Klaus at the moment. He wanted to see his family. I'd love to see my parents, too. Elijah couldn't know about Klaus' betrayal.

_You will always be my beautiful distraction  
>One part sweetness two parts passion<br>Everyday you make me feel brand new  
>You asked for my heart not perfection<br>The first one to lead me in the right direction  
>This crazy world won't change the same old me<br>Who loves the same old you_

_Here I am talking about forever  
>Never thought I'd say it never ever<br>Hold me once hold me twice hold me for the rest of my life_

It has been fifty years since we've left Mystic Falls and I became a vampire. I never wanted to be one, but I knew that I wanted to be with you forever. And, if you ask me, **forever is not long enough. **


End file.
